igperpfandomcom-20200213-history
Demersus's Guide to RP
Rule/Survival Guide To PERP By Demersus How to RP, and use /me's correctly:. http://integralgaming.net/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=225&d=1334794330 As you can see here, I used /me and ATTEMPTED to do an action. The key word is attempted, it is considered power gaming if you force it upon a player. After I used the action me and my hostage continued to roll. If you look, I had the higher roll thus winning the roll. This means my attempt to take his radio/phone was successful. http://integralgaming.net/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=230&d=1334795921 Another example of proper usage of /me's. Now lets take a look at Fail /me's or powergaming http://integralgaming.net/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=231&d=1334795977 As you can clearly see, this is a fail usage /me. How to bind /me's. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/69/bind1.jpg/ If you look at this photo, inside my console you see this typed out "bind key 'command'" This is the template you should use when you are trying to bind anything to a key. Yes the " are necessary. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/802/bind2.jpg/ If you look here, this is the set up I have for my bind for the "Brock Mcneil takes out his gun...." To avoid assgunning. General Things you should know. http://integralgaming.net/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=232&d=1334796115 As an admin, one of the most oftenly asked question I get is; Is MingeGrabbing against the rules? The answer is absolutley not. MingeGrabbing is legal, 100%. If you do not want things to get stolen from you, my best tip to give you is; Dont craft in public places. Although not against the rules, Mingegrabbing is frowned upon tremendously. It is also against the law (Stealing) and you could be arrested for it. http://integralgaming.net/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=233&d=1334796316 Another big question I get is; Is selling in the bank/spawn point/public property against the rules? The answer is yes. You could even get banned for it. It is considered failrp. Selling on public property is allowed as long as you set up a table/stand for your items. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/823/zfailrp.jpg/ Waving weed in front of a cop is considered fail rp, and you may be banned. Fail Rping as a cop. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/829/carshooting1.jpg/ One of the most annoying, and non-rp things a cop/SWAT could do is shoot a car for speeding, or cdming. It is so FAIL RP. Instead of this just hop into a police cruiser and chase the person down. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/692/failrp1.jpg/ Although not seen very often, SWAT that light their RIOT shields on fire, are subject to ban because it is fail RP. Dont do it. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/829/zredlight.jpg/ Cops cannot run red lights; THEY HAVE TO FOLLOW THE TRAFFIC LAWS. If not you may be subject to a blacklist. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/268/zparking.jpg/ Cops have to park correctly, it falls under traffic laws. You may be subject to a blacklist. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/820/zcorruption.jpg/ Corruption; When you as a police officer, or any governement official help your organization by unfairly aiding them do illegal activities. Shown in the picture the cop does not do anything about his fellow org member growing. Bannable. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/839/zwarrant.jpg/ Raiding without a warrant is against the rules. The person must have a warrant before you can raid them. Bannable. The only exception being; If they start to shoot at you, or you directly see the weed. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/594/zfinishing.jpg/ Finishing as a cop is strictly forbidden, and you may be banned or blacklisted if you do. However if it is an accident just return any items dropped by the person you finished. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/11/zglitching.jpg/ Many people know this glitch; It launches you in the air. This will be counted as exploiting and you will be banned for a long time. DONT DO IT. All contents on this page is made and credited to Demersus Original Article Added to the Wikipedia by Le Slow